<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to I do by Ace_of_Spades_400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364956">to I do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Spades_400/pseuds/Ace_of_Spades_400'>Ace_of_Spades_400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moving On [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, lesbean, proposal, super late but as promised</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Spades_400/pseuds/Ace_of_Spades_400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allegra thinks it may be time to propose to Chloe.<br/>Chloe thinks it may be time to propose to Allegra.<br/>Who gets there first?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Bourgeois/Allegra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moving On [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to I do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allegra flopped face first onto bed and screamed into her pillow. All of the cats fled the room but she honestly couldn’t even muster the energy to feel bad about it.</p>
<p>Who knew planning a proposal would be so hard?</p>
<p>She’d called every one of Chloe’s favorite restaurants looking for a reservation but they were all booked solid. </p>
<p>Then she’d considered the ice cream shop they’d ended their first date at but it was closed for renovations. </p>
<p>Then she’d tried the park they’d kissed at for the first time but they were already hosting some event for kids and she definitely didn’t want a bunch of children screaming around her during this.</p>
<p>She was fucked. Well and truly fucked.</p>
<p>Looks like she wasn’t helping Marinette win her bet with Luka after all because there was absolutely no way she was going to be able to plan the perfect proposal by tonight.</p>
<p>She rolls over and bangs her wrist on her nightstand, ignoring the pain in favor of digging out the ring box from where she’d stashed it under that really boring book Alan had gotten her for her birthday.</p>
<p>She hadn’t gone out last night intending to buy a ring. She’d been heading home from rehearsal when she saw it in the shop window and it had taken her breath away. She had pictured, in perfect clarity, kneeling before Chloe and asking to marry her. She had pictured it on her finger so clearly she’d had to blink several times and shake her head to focus again.</p>
<p>It’s simple, far simpler than most of Chloe’s usual jewelry. A wide silver band with the tiniest of engravings all around it, sheet music written out. It wasn’t actually a song, the notes were too random, but it was beautiful. Subtle, something you wouldn’t really see unless you were up close. There weren’t any diamonds or flashy glittery gems, but something inside of her told her it was perfect.</p>
<p>It would make Chloe think of her, every time she looked at it. </p>
<p> But maybe it was too simple, too plain. Maybe Chloe wanted a flashy engagement ring, something full of diamonds that sparkled in the light.</p>
<p>Maybe she should just take it back and try again another time.</p>
<p>Her phone dings with a text and she digs it out of where it’s wedged into her back pocket to see a text from Chloe.</p>
<p>Love of My Life: Dinner tonight?<br/>
You: Of course.<br/>
You: Craving anything in particular?<br/>
Love of My Life: I’ll think of something ;p<br/>
Love of My Life: Pick me up from hotel at 6<br/>
Love of My Life: Love you!<br/>
Love of My Life: O and dress nice!</p>
<p>Followed by numerous kissy emojis.</p>
<p>Allegra looks at the time, just past four. Plenty of time for a shower. </p>
<p>She puts the ring in her purse, mind made up to take it back to the shop.</p>
<p>++</p>
<p>Chloe drops onto her bed with a long drawn out groan, “Who knew ring shopping was so awful!” she complained.</p>
<p>Pollen came to settle on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck, “At least you found something My Queen. It truly is quite beautiful. Allegra will love it.”</p>
<p>Chloe fumbles the clunky box out of her purse and opens it, looking at the ring she’d spent two and a half hours picking out.</p>
<p>It was beautiful, a thin golden band with a small gold and black bumble bee on top, its whole body covered in tiny little gems. It was small and unassuming until you looked at it and then it was eye-catching, sparkling in the light.</p>
<p>Chloe had seen it and instantly seen herself putting it onto Allegra’s finger. Saw it on her finger as she attempted to braid her hair. Saw it gleaming in the light with their fingers interlaced.</p>
<p>But maybe it was too flashy? Too much? Allegra wasn’t one for jewelry really, beyond her miraculous. Maybe she should have gone with something simpler, something less obviously her.</p>
<p>I mean, its nice to know that Allegra will think of her every time she looks at the ring but maybe that’s a little conceited. </p>
<p>She takes a long, deep breath and pushes it out. Too late now. Reservation is made at the restaurant where Chloe had asked Allegra to move in with her- and that had taken so many strings to pull in order to find a table- and Allegra herself would be here within the hour.</p>
<p>Chloe just needed to suck it up and get ready. She could do this.</p>
<p>She was going to propose tonight and it was going to be perfect.</p>
<p>That decided, she puts the ring box on her vanity and then goes off in search of the perfect outfit.</p>
<p>++</p>
<p>Allegra waves to Andre on her way to the elevator, quickening her steps before the man can stop her to talk about business.</p>
<p>She liked Chloe’s dad slightly more than she liked her mother but that still didn’t mean she wanted to spend any amount of time with him without her girlfriend present.</p>
<p>Chloe’s penthouse room is the same as the last time she saw it, still full of her childhood mementos that hadn’t been changed since she moved out. There’s a Miraculous Heroes poster on her wall alongside one of Clara Nightingale and a collage of photos of Adrien from his modeling years.</p>
<p>She has her old ladybug costume hung up on one wall in a glass case alongside her Queen Bee costume, both expertly made and nearly indistinguishable from the real deal.</p>
<p>“Chlo, I’m here.” She calls out, kicking off her heels because she knows it’ll be at least another fifteen minutes and she might as well get comfortable.</p>
<p>“Just a sec.” Chloe calls from the bathroom, “Almost done!”</p>
<p>That’s a lie if Allegra had ever heard one.</p>
<p>She decides to head out onto the balcony, throwing her purse onto one of the pool chairs and going to lean on the wall looking out over the city. It’s a nice night out, the sun is setting and Allegra wishes more than anything she could have planned this night out.</p>
<p>“Leg!” Chloe steps onto the balcony, dressed in gold and red, her hair falling gently over her shoulders. She’s beautiful, so incredibly beautiful. “Just a few more minutes and then I’ll be ready.” She smiles, crossing the balcony to kiss Allegra softly on the lips.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful Miss Allegra!” Pollen chirps, twirling in the air. She’s wearing a little red bow.</p>
<p>Allegra looks down at herself, her navy blue dress and her braided hair. She hadn’t bothered doing anything too fancy for tonight. She looks about the same she does for her performances.</p>
<p>“Thanks Pollen.”</p>
<p>She looks back to Chloe, who’s frowning in concentration as she pulls Allegra’s braid over her shoulder and starts straightening it out.</p>
<p>She looks back at the balcony, at the pool chairs spread out around them and her breath catches.</p>
<p>“Chloe….”</p>
<p>“Did you even dry your hair? I mean really babe you can’t just walk around with wet hair. The restaurant expects just a little bit more and-“</p>
<p>“Chloe!” her girlfriend falls silent, “Look.” She gestures to the cluster of pool chairs behind them, nearest the wall.</p>
<p>“Do you need to sit?” she asks, raising one eyebrow.</p>
<p>Allegra huffs, pulling Chloe towards the chairs and sitting her down in the one on the left before stepping away to stand by the railing.</p>
<p>“This is where we were the first time we met.” She says, “You were interviewing Ladybug and I was right here.” She pats the top of the railing where she’d been crouched the first time she’d laid eyes on the rich girl.</p>
<p>“I remember.” Chloe says, smiling softly, “You were such a charmer.”</p>
<p>“I fell for you right here Chloe. Just one look and I was gone.”</p>
<p>Chloe’s cheeks flush pink, her expression pleased, “Allegra…”</p>
<p>Allegra digs into her purse before she can stop herself. Now or never.</p>
<p>She approaches Chloe quickly, dropping to one knee in front of the woman.</p>
<p>“Chloe Bourgeois, you have lit up my life since the first moment I saw you, you’ve brought new life to my music, you’ve made me happier than I’d ever imagined. Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Chloe gasps as Allegra opens the box, hands clasped over her mouth as she takes in the ring.</p>
<p>“You…You...Not fair!” Chloe finally whines, eyes watery, “I was gonna propose first.”</p>
<p>Allegra laughs, blinking tears out of her eyes as she pulls the ring out of the box, “Snooze you lose baby.” Chloe slaps gently at her shoulder. “Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>Chloe sniffles, wiping at her nose, “Hold on.” She stands and runs into her room, emerging seconds later with a little box of her own. “I’ll marry you if you marry me too.”</p>
<p>Allegra does start crying when she sees the ring. Hands shaking as she reaches for Chloe, “It’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>They trade rings, and Chloe brings hers up to her face and beams, “I love it.” She throws her arms around Allegra and pulls her in close, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” </p>
<p>They kiss then, and in the back of Allegra’s mind- beyond the joy and the pride and the anxious horror of having to plan a wedding- she realizes that she totally helped Marinette win her bet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I promised this like a year ago but at least I did it.<br/>Don't worry I have two more spinoffs in progress, one baby spinoff like this one and another.... longer one.<br/>Hope you guys like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>